The present invention relates to semiconductor transistor fabrication and more particularly to complementary field effect transistors (CMOS) and integrated circuits containing them and methods of fabrication.
The trend in semiconductor integrated circuits to higher device densities by down-scaling structure sizes and operating voltages has led to silicon field effect (MOS) transistor gate dielectrics, typically made of silicon dioxide, to approach thicknesses on the order of 1-2 nm to maintain the capacitive coupling of the gate to the channel. However, such thin oxides present leakage current problems due to carrier tunneling through the oxide. Consequently, alternative gate dielectrics with greater dielectric constants to permit greater physical thicknesses have been proposed. Indeed, Ta2O5, (Ba,Sr)TiO3, and other high dielectric constant materials have been suggested, but such materials have poor interface stability with silicon.
Wilk and Wallace, Electrical Properties of Hafnium Silicate Gate Dielectrics Deposited Directly on Silicon, 74 Appl. Phys. Lett. 2854 (1999), disclose measurements on capacitors with a hafnium silicate dielectric formed by sputtering deposition (at a pressure of 5×10−6 mTorr and substrate temperature of 500° C.) of a 5 nm thick Hf6Si29O65 (Hf0 18Si0 89O2) layer directly onto silicon together with a gold top electrode deposition onto the silicate dielectric. Such capacitors showed low leakage current, thermal stability, an effective dielectric constant of about 11, and a breakdown field of 10 MV/cm.
However, high volume production of silicon integrated circuits with such high-k dielectrics has problems including initial stages of silicate deposition yielding a metal-poor interfacial layer. This layer typically has a k value smaller than that of the bulk silicate and causes an increase in the equivalent oxide thickness of the gate dielectric. Also, the interaction of the substrate with the process environment at during the early stages of silicate deposition causes the growth of an undesirable interfacial layer.